Replay
by edmidt
Summary: sappy smut shower scene one shot songficish sort of, 1x2, Duo's POV


Title: Replay

Author: neolotus

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Duo x Heero (yeah another one, and no, I do not need variety in my life)

Warnings: male on male sex/romance, PWP with lots of sap and fluff…if you don't like this I don't know what you're doing in here but flames will be laughed at…

A/N: This is a one-shot, which means it won't be continued unless I am begged to breaking point. I wrote this while listening to The Pillows (as you probably guessed) and The Birthday Massacre. Everything in here belongs to its respective owner(s) (you know the drill, babes, now happy reading). Oh yeah and if this were film it would be a silent one because there is very little dialogue in it…(shifty look)

I plugged in my CD player to the only outlet in the bathroom and pressed play. I think my roommate was curious about this habit of mine, listening to music in the shower, but he never questioned it. I had gotten so accustomed to it, I always felt uncomfortable when my ears were not filled with music...plus it helped to drown out my singing.

The familiar songs started on the mixed disc Hilde had made for me so few but long years ago. It's funny; the songs she put on this disc were meant to reflect our relationship but they seemed more suitable for my current life. Hilde mostly liked cutesy rock music and softer, guitar-based songs. This disc included The Pillows, The Smiths, Royal City, Metric, The Stars, and other songs I had yet to identify, as well as some instrumental and poppy Japanese songs. The first song was "Ride on Shooting Star" by the Pillows, which fit me in such an exact way it was almost mocking:

"Spider/The apprehension that was caught alive/It's okay even if I don't hide it/I want to have coloured dreams/Grunge hamster, be grown up/Lobster of revenge, bring it along/Sniper/I'll say, 'What can you see/In that fringed world?'/I want to touch it before I aim for it…"

I slipped out of my clothes and turned on the hot water. I stepped inside and my braid quickly unravelled under the running water. I moaned quietly and sank into the surrounding warmth. I relaxed, still, for a minute and then started working shampoo into my hair.

"Ride on shooting star/Searching for you, and in withdrawal syndrome/I told a lie/Ride on shooting star/With the voice of my heart, like a shotgun/I kept on singing…" Sang The Pillows as the song ended and my hair was rinsed, clean. The next song, by The Smiths, was much more mellow.

As the first few chords were strummed, two hands slid over my slick, flat stomach and the muscles there jumped. I gasped and took a deep gulp of the steamy air. Heero, my silent Sniper Spider. All of my tension released as I closed my eyes and leaned against him, the entire lengths of our bodies pressed together. He rested his face on my shoulder and deeply inhaled the scent of my hair. I felt myself smile involuntarily.

This wasn't the first time. In the shower. Heero seemed to prefer making love in here. Me? I love doing him anywhere.

"You don't surprise me," I muttered and we laughed a little. Laughing was something Heero could manage only a few months ago. Hearing it made me happier than I ever have been in my life.

I reached back, my elbows above my ears, hands resting behind his neck. I stretched to my fullest extent, offering myself to him. I turned my head slightly to kiss the corner of his eye and told him to take all of me because I love him.

His hands slid up and down on my thighs and I made an impatient noise. He teased my inner thighs before moving both his hands to expectant member and used them to make a gentle wringing motion. The hot water running over us only made the sensation heighten and my eyes opened wide, I stared at the steam rising to meet the ceiling fan. I started to pant and spread my legs; I didn't want to cum without him.

"No," he said briskly and hastily kissed my shoulder as his hands stopped.

I looked through his dark hair trying to read his eyes but they were lowered. "What? What's wrong?" I tried to keep the panic restrained.

He took both my hips in his hands and slowly turned me to face him, still without looking at my face. "I want to see you," I had to strain to hear his words.

"Heero?"

His eyes snapped to mine and bore into me, "I want to see your face, your eyes, your expression."

I wanted to bottle those words so I could hear this moment replayed any time.

He kissed me, pulling his body away from mine so the kiss was an isolated feeling and I felt his emotion swirling between his lips. I couldn't stop my escaping moan. After the kiss broke I rubbed against him and pressed my cheek against his. It was his turn to moan and I sent him a feral grin. Heero knelt on the floor of the shower, pulling me down with him. He pressed my back against the slippery tiles of the wall, his arms moving down my back, over my buttocks, and he lifted me onto his lap. The Stars vaguely played somewhere in the distance. I wrapped my legs around his waist, the soldier looked into my eyes and knew I was ready. I needed his mouth when he entered me to stop my voice and I received it, pushing my tongue past his lips.

I pulled away, looked at his face and he was motionless inside of me. I concentrated on the full feeling of him just being inside. "I take back what I said," I gasped out, "You do surprise me."

He smiled and I reveled in it. "Let me do the work," I whispered and squeezed his quickly hardening cock. He sucked in his breath through his teeth and the flush on his face brightened. He crushed his mouth to mine, then moved down my neck to my collarbone and chest. I started rocking my hips forward, in the slightest movement and slowest pace I could muster. I threw back my head and shook my mane out. I want to be as pretty as possibly for you, Heero.

"Duo," It almost sounded like a growl. I smirked, drawing circles on his nipples with my thumbs and quickened my rolling hips. He immediately groaned with pleasure, closing his eyes. As I felt him tightening and tensing I moved even faster, looking down at his face. I could feel that he was going to cum soon, I bent my head and kissed his open, inviting mouth and sucked on his lower lip. I pushed down on his shaft, driving him as far inside me as I could and felt orgasm coiling in my belly. Then another surprise; his hand was on my cock and pumping. I breathed his name, then choked back a scream as I came moments later. He buried his face where my neck meets my torso to hide his yell as he reached orgasm seconds after me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned into him, listening to our laboured breathing, his chest heaving into mine. Heero hugged my waist, pulling out and we waited for the water to wash us clean. AFI was now playing, Davey Havok singing "Your sins into me/Oh, my beautiful one…"

A/N: ok that's the end, for now. I'll probably change it/add to it later because I'm having a block right now as how to end it without it just sort of fading, rambling, meaningless etc…hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
